Lost Complex
by ShiKamiKa
Summary: They are walking in a new world and Fai is little bit strange... why is it? And what about Kurogane? Warning! After chapter 125! KuroFai


**Title:** **Lost Complex**

**Rating: 13+ I guess**

**Couple: Kuro/Fai nyau **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tsubasa...yeah sob-sob So CLAMP banzaii-banzaii If I would own Tsubasa there would be Hideki with his Chii, and Tomoyo would be sooo happy cause Kuro-sama found his 'true strenght' **

**Warnings: Spoilers ahead! This is happening after chapter 125!**

**Shounen-ai! MaleXMale... I know You want it but if not than DON'T read this!**

**Authors note: Firstly I am a hungarian girl so my english is horrible This is my first englis fic so I really wanna know Your opinion! Please let me know what You thinks **

**Secondly but NOT at last thansk for Kikai-sama who helped me and proofread this fic Thank You so much !**

**-oOo-**

They were walking in a new world in the forest. After what happened in the last world, Fai was not in his usual self. He was quiet and moping. Kurogane was walking next to him quietly. Of course he had notice that this damn mage was strange...too strange. He wanted to speak to him but what he could say? What should he say? He was not good with words. That's why he continued to be silent. Yes, he was in silence, but next to him...by his side...close to him.

The other three were silent too. Sakura was worried about Fai-san. Like Mokona and Syaoran. They walked in front of Kurogane and Fai. They knew they can't do anything. It didn't matter how much they want to help him, he will never give in to them. There was only one person who could help him. Only him; only Kurogane.

_Come on mage, smile!_ – Kurogane thought. He hated this. He hated when Fai was escaping to come into contact with him. He hated when he was not calling him with those stupid nick names. Fai was not fine. That's why Kurogane wasn't fine either. Kurogane hated Fai's fake smiles and he hated when he was depressed too- _When he gives me those horribly pathetic fake smiles I know he is not really smiling. I can feel it! But now, he is not at all trying to do that damn smile of his either! _– But the worst was that Fai was not asking Kurogane's help.

- I can't... – Fai stopped his steps and everybody was looking at him with a despairing face- I can't stand this...-

- Fai-san...- Sayoran tried to say something to comfort him, but Fai was faster.

- I can't stand that I can't use my 'fhuu-fhuu ' anymore!- he cried.

Silence.

- You mean ' Hyuu-hyuu '?- Mokona helped him out.

- Yeah!- Fai answered in a tantrum- I can't use my ' fhuu-fhuu ' and I can't even smile with this annoying vampire's tooth! I can't stand this!- he cried again. Everybody frozen for some moments. But later they were glad 'cause it was not a big problem in their opinion. Kurogane was much better too, but still could not believe what this fool said.

- But, you know Fai- Mokona began - that all was Daddy's fault!-

- What the hell are you saying, stupid snowball!- Kurogane attacked back.

- Hyuu-hyuu Daddy is scary! Sakura, save Mokona!- and Mokona ran to Sakura.

- Hi-hime?- Syaoran was left behind. He turned to the angry Kurogane and the surprised Fai.- We will search for the feather in this direction!- He bowed and went after his precious hime.

They were alone now. Fai grinned... at least he tried to grin. It was not that easy.

- I'm sorry.- Kurogane said with a serious face.

- Huh? For what Kuro-fhuu?- Fai tried to grin again at Kurogane. But Kurogane did not answer him.- Why are You apologizing all of a sudden Kuro-tan?-

- 'Cause... I was selfish.-

- You were what?-

- Selfish... You know why, damn mage! I don't wanna explain it to you!- He yelled with a little blush. He tried to start walking but Fai grabbed at his hand and didn't let it go. Kurogane did not turn back and not even look at him. Fai was looking at the field.

- Please, explain it to me, Kuro-sama...- He prayed, still watching the field.

- 'Cause I wanted you to be alive... You didn't want to save your own life, but I... – He paused. - I yearned for it... so only for my selfish sake I...-

- Understand!- Fai grinned. Kurogane was looking at him now, and Fai looked back. He was gazing at Kurogane's deep red eyes.- I understand Kurogane!-

Kurogane was blushing again. Fai... he was just calling him by his name; his real name...

- Good to see you are not as stupid as you behave!- Kurogane growled.

- Mooo, Kuro-tama is so mean!- The mage mewled.

- Shut up!-

-Don't wanna...You know Kuro-chin…- Fai began with a devilish grin, -…we have to practice things...-

- What do you mean by 'w_e_ '? Do it alone...-

- No way... You know it's your fault that I can't do things with my mouth... 'cause of my tooth- Fai said it with a playing tune.

Kurogane sighed. - Okay, what are you talking about? What kind of things?-

- Things... there are lots of yummy things...-

- Okay... then I will buy you a whistle! -

- Hmmm... Kuro-wanko, good to see you are not as stupid as you behave!- The mage sported. - I am not talking about my' fhuu-fhuu ' now...-

- Then hat the hell do you want me to do? - This conversation was really tiresome for Kurogane, and Fai just smirked and stared at him for a moment.

- I want this- The mage began to lean closer to Kurogane. Kurogane didn't move. He blushed red and was surprised. He noticed their faces were inches apart. So close, he could feel Fai's breathing on his cheek. Their mouths were almost meeting when Fai stopped and refuse to move closer. He was still watching Kurogane's stunned eyes with a thoughtful face. Kurogane lifted his right hand and caressed Fai's cheek. Fai closed his eyes and he touched Kurogane's forehead with his forehead - I want this- he repeated softly - and more...-

Their lips were meeting in a tender and long kiss. Firstly without tongue. Than Kurogane put his tongue to Fai's mouth and the mage accepted it. This kiss was not tender; this kiss was burning with passion and desire.

Their bodies were hot. Kurogane snuggled Fai tightly. Fai groaned in their kiss. It was hard to breath. Kurogane's kiss was faster and deeper. Their tongues danced together to crazy rhythms. Fai's heart beat starkly. Kurogane felt so good.

- Mokona Modoki can't wait for Fai and Kuro-ran! - They heard the manjuu, who was far away from them.

Kurogane murmured, - I will kill this...- the ninja began with a scary face.

- It's alright Kuro-ran. - Fai was grinning at him, so Kuragne calmed down a little. - We have time... thanks to you!-

- Huh? To me?-

- Yeah, thank you Kurogane. - He said it with a serious face.

- Whatever! - Kurogane blushed again and Fai smiled.

Fai can't run away from his past anymore. He was always running away, but right now his past was not important. Because he has a life. A new chance. He can live his own life! He realized it when Kurogane saved him. He realized there are so many people in all the world, every dimension; those who wanted to be alive but were alone. But he was not alone! There was a person who wanted to him be alive no matter what! A person who would do anything for him! He will never have to be alone from now on. He has to live! For this one person who is still needing him! And he will live for his sake; he will fight for Kurogane's life. Because he knows he is yearning for him as Kurogane does for him.

**-Owari-**

**Thanks for reading it! Yah, I know it was eto...strange? o.O; Or just a little foolish... and please forgive me my english... I am still mada mada dane n.n'''**

**Please reviews! Shankyuu n.n**


End file.
